


Bridgefall

by Junimeow



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob leader Yuzu, Non-Graphic Violence, On the Run, Policeman Javi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junimeow/pseuds/Junimeow
Summary: "Take my hand, let's fly over the sky and when the end arrives let's fall together"





	Bridgefall

Javier gave a last look at his watch. There were twenty seconds left to start running. Now ten…

_Three… two… one…_

_**run** _

The shots were soon heard after a couple of seconds key in his escape and with each one Javier's soul seemed to escape his body. He felt the cold sweat running down his back and saw one of those bullets piercing his left arm. But there was no time to complain and less to look back, everything was too risky, even if it was to see for the last time what was his lair during the last five months and where he had one of the best experiences of his miserable life.

He ran like he never had before, his legs were not able to walk any more, but the adrenaline was doing his part and still felt like the closeness of those who wanted him dead was getting shorter and shorter. He had to think fast if he wanted to get out of that alive; he needed to get out of that if he wanted to see him again. Everything that meant being a fugitive was agony, because he fled from his allies and his enemies, he had no one to trust and he only hoped that the one who dragged him unwittingly to destruction would give him the kiss of the death. With his poison he could die in the most placid lust even in hell and beyond.

They were only a couple of meters away and he thought he was about to die, he was already a bloody dying and to die under those bullets was the most dignified death that he had, because he was not willing to fall into his clutches and less knowing that his enemies would take every cry of pain as a victory.

Javier knew in what he was getting into when he accepted to become the infiltrate in the Bushido case, even the plan was simple: befriend the son of that head of the mafia in Cádiz, Spain, and take down the base from the inside. He even knew what the rules were and swore with his life to follow them. Oh, poor naive heart of his.

_1-Never tell the truth_

_2-Not betray your companions_

_3-Not falling in love with the enemy_

Three simple rules that he had broken without shame and all caused by breaking the last and most dangerous of all. He had lost in the second he fell in love and for the first time in his life he had something valuable that he was afraid of losing. If he had obeyed the orders none of this would be happening and everything had been ruined by his fault, because simply the cold and calculating police had fallen in love with the prodigal son of the Japanese mafia in Europe.

Always so accurate and neat, but risks are taken in such cases and his error began when he said the first and most terrible of all truths.

**"I like you, I love you and I want to be with you if that means dying while kissing you"**

Because he, Javier Fernández, leader of the international operation for the capture and disarmament of the Asian mafia, succumbed to one of the most dangerous men he ever met. At first sight, a beautiful Japanese with an elusive look and full lips, but under that tender appearance was hidden the expert assassin who would not hesitate to kill if his clan was in danger. Yuzuru Hanyu was a beautiful black rose with sharp thorns and yet he was also willing to die for the policeman who discovered him.

The Hanyus were knew for having the monopoly of both weapons and black illegal market in different points of Europe. They started in Sendai and managed to terrorize the prefecture of Miyagi without breaking a sweat. Seeing that Japan wasn’t enough for them, they decided to move to Europe, creating their principal base in Cádiz, Spain, a country in which they’d never be found by the Interpol. How wrong they were. It wasn’t very long until Javier was notified by the Spanish Interpol to take care of this case after the great history of success he had under his belt.

What he didn’t have in mind was falling in lust and love for that said son, discovering that even his own cold, perfectionist mindset couldn’t overcome the pure sentiment and feeling that his heart poured into his soul whenever he laid his eyes upon the naked figure of Yuzuru.

But he felt more exhilarated when Yuzuru actually confessed that he too, had fallen in love with him, making impossible to Javier to keep his alibi. Yuzuru just stared at him blankly before smirking and replying with a smug “Took you long enough” before Frenching him in the most erotic of ways.

_Their end was written when they both met for the first time, it was the chronicle of an announced death._

They called each other by their names with each thrust and the enjoyment of the forbidden turned that torturous adventure into the best agony they could have experienced, because only in those moments were they completely sincere and nothing mattered. Javier could still feel his hands slowly coming down Yuzuru's defined and graceful waist to the turning point that made them go crazy because of the accumulated passion that boiled their veins. It was wonderful how they fitted perfectly, like puzzle pieces, and they told each other with incomprehensible words how much they needed of the other to keep the play intact. To fool the renown unfouled forces of justice and crime.

The plan was to get to Tarifa Spain and take a direct yacht to Morocco. It was simple and without failures, both would take that yacht and flee to get lost in the African continent as long as it was necessary so that no one would ever find them again. It was perfect, but no one could have foreseen that that night, where they both secretly met for the last time, were being watched and their plans were heard by dangerous ears.

With every step he made, the vivid imagine of a much in need Yuzuru appeared in his mind, legs spread open and leaking member resting in his stomach, hands demanding Javier to get closer, to give them both the much-needed relief and satiate their lustful hearts and in love souls, to drink from his lips the most sweet sickening poison that was addictive at first try. It was the most powerful drug Javier ever knew, and it was his and his only to take. How he wished to make love to his black rose, even if just for a last time before passing away with the best memory in their minds. If he left alive he would not hesitate a second to eat him with kisses and again fill him completely with his essence to never let go of him, but that idea only seemed like a distant dream in those moments.

His only and true sin was to be born as antagonists of that love story, where Capulets and Montagues were of enemy natures, but both loved the danger and the challenges. His love for Yuzuru was as forbidden as in that tragic Shakespearian play, with both lovebirds dying in between each other’s arms.

He could confuse them for a moment and with that he gave more vital seconds to his escape, but now he had to get to the sewer that would take him to the dock and when he managed to enter the place it was of the same gloom, so dark that he couldn’t see even his hands. That didn’t matter to him and kept running, turning corners and falling fist faced on the gross pavement of the sewers multiple times. He knew that, if he took the wrong path, his life will end and with that, their plan of freedom.

He heard footsteps approaching, they were too close, and his heart did not stop beating with fear. The footsteps became closer and he ran along one of the parallel paths that left him stuck in a dead end with bars that led nowhere. It was finished and the sound of the slide of a gun ready to fire only resigned him to his fate.

“You know if you keep going like this you won’t make it alive, do you?”

“What?”

“you thought you could escape me, huh”

“No…”

“Well, follow me, then. There’s not much time left for you to make it alive”

“Shom-“

“Don’t’ you dare say anything, okay? I can’t believe I’m doing this. Helping a policeman escape and save his life… If someone told me I was going to do this one day, I’d laugh at their face considering it the best joke I heard in my short life.”

The screams were getting louder and louder and his persecutors were getting closer, his only option was to believe that child. He could betray him, but no longer had options.

He followed blindly the kid who seemed to know all the nooks and crannies of that labyrinth and in a short time they came to an escape valve where the water fell to the sea as if it were waterfalls.

“We must jump.”

“Jump?”

“You see another way? Do not breathe until I tell you, they are only three meters.”

And with that simple order the younger of both men jumped without a glimmer of doubt and with him Javier was giving up his last share of energy for trying to survive.

They swam several meters before breathing again and when he finally could fill his lungs with air the lights of the dock blinded him completely. It was early morning, but it was a few hours before the sun made its appearance and with that the key hours to leave that city and Europe.

With the help of Shoma, he got out of the freezing water and with the last remaining of energy, followed the kid thru the docks, in which all the boats waited for the morning.

They ran until they reached a large abandoned alley and after walking for a few moments almost inaudible footsteps attacked them from behind.

“There’s no one else here, just us” That voice, that accent, oh... how he hoped he wasn’t hallucinating.

In that moment Javier knew that all this fight, all this running was absolutely worth it, he spun and threw himself in the arms of that black poisonous rose. HIS poisonous rose. Yuzuru caught him and started kissing Javier sweaty bloody and dirty face, not caring about getting messy. The only running thought in his mind was that Javier made it alive from his men, and that now they could be happy together at last.

“Ew, stop being gross and loosing time! You’ll be able to kiss all you want when we get to the boat.”

That made Javier laugh, and that made him cough, little droplets of blood escaping his mouth and landing in yuzuru’s tuxedo jacket, making the Japanese’s eyes widen in fear.

They left the alley cautiously until they reached a remote area where a small but modern boat was stuck with which, if they were lucky, they would mislead those who thought they would go on a yacht.

Once they were in the boat, Shoma dared to make one last question to his master.

“Yuzu-kun… are you really sure about this?”

That made Yuzuru pause and scare Javier, Yuzuru was silent for a few seconds and the idea of him actually regretting this all and planning on selling him to the mafia was becoming more and more plausible in Javier’s mind.

The panic left his body when he saw Yuzuru’s true, genuine smile, that one that made some dimples appear on his eyes. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my entire life, Shoma-kun. I love him, and there’s now way I can separate myself from him”

Shoma nodded before lending Yuzuru the keys. “Shoma, I want you to have this.” And with that, he took of _Pythen_ of his neck, giving it to a surprised Shoma.

“What?... I- I can’t have this! Yuzu-kun, this is important for you! It’s your connection to the family-“

“And I want you to have it, if someone ask, tell them that we ended up fighting, you killed me and took my necklace as a symbol of it”

“but… I can’t… I don’t want to believe that you’re leaving...” small tears started to pour from Shoma’s eyes as he launched himself at yuzuru, who hugged him for one last time before entering the boat. For Shoma, yuzuru was like an older brother, and seeing him go hurt more that any painful shot at his body.

Once the boat sailed, Yuzuru entered one of the rooms in which a nearly dead Javier rested. He started to undress Javier, the only thing in his mind was healing his lover before they could celebrate their escape.

"Yuzu ..." he said quietly

"Do not say anything, you're hurt."

"I'm so happy, cariño" he said smiling sincerely

"me too, Javi, more than you imagine."

They both sacrificed too much to be here now, and there were no regrets. Kissing for the first time in the night made them both realize that the were free now to live their love without impediments.

After bandaging and cleaning Javier up, Yuzuru undressed himself until he was just wearing a pair of briefs and snuggled net to Javier in the small bed. Smelling him and feeling his heat was something that always seemed to calm yuzuru down and made him sleepy. They had time to celebrate later. For now, Javier needed to rest.

\+ + +

When Javier woke up, he smiled at the sight of a soundly asleep Yuzuru next to him, a pair of boxer briefs the only piece of clothing that covered his body. They made it, they escaped. He felt yuzuru moving and wriggling before lazily opening his eyes, staring at Javier with a fond feeling of appreciation towards him.

“Good morning” He said, sitting and running his eyes with his fist before placing a sleepy kiss in Javier’s cheek. “Good morning, mi amor, did you sleep well?”

“Better than ever” At that moment a wide smile took over yuzuru’s face before he started to kiss Javier repeatedly, on the cheeks, on the nose, on the forehead and finally on the lips. They were so immersed with each other that they didn’t notice someone staring at them.

“Look what we’ve got here, Fubuki, the traitor and his prince charming sharing a moment together.” Yuzuru’s eyes widened as he heard Daisuke’s voice, and didn’t took long for him to lad his gun and pint at them. “What are you two doing here?”

Daisuke just snapped his fingers and Fubuki was already taking his machete out of his pocket at launched at an injured Javier, who moaned in pain at the stab that missed his lungs for just a few centimetres.

“Ops, it seems that I failed. Nothing that can’t be fixed however” As he took out the machete Javier let another scream escape his lungs before a shotgun was heard and Fubuki dropped the machete, a hole piercing the centre of his hand.

“Don’t.you.dare.touching.him” He said pointing his gun at the blonde’s head before a loud thud was heard and Yuzuru fell unconscious in the bed, a smirking Daisuke taking the gun from Yuzuru’s hands and saving it in his pocket.

"I thought you would have put on a fight. So sad, it seems that being in love is the worst of all illness” Daisuke then looked at Javier. “Oh, don’t worry about you. We’ll make sure you have a quick painless death” a wicked cackle after that and Javi felt the fury building up. That bastard. As pained as he was, he took that bloodied machete and tried to attack Daisuke, who dodged his stabs with graceful movements, and before Javier knew it, he was falling unconscious to the floor, Fubuki holding out a chair proudly in the air.

When he opened his eyes, and regained consciousness, he saw that he was in the middle of the sea and their boat sailing into the horizon before an explosion could be heard. Javier felt himself sick at seeing that yuzuru was probably in that boat and surely didn’t make it. No…

He didn’t want to live, he had lost what he loved most in life. He begged to be dismembered by a shark and then feel like life was slowly leaving him.

He closed his tired eyes and fell asleep when the air became scarce and the blue of the sea filled his mind.

For good or bad a group of Moroccan fishermen found him when he was about to drown and with his humble barges he was rescued and taken to land. One of the fishermen took him to his home and with his wife they took care of him and healed him for long weeks where they did not know if he would survive the fever and the delirium that led him to scream again and again the name of his beloved dead. Finally, he recovered and in gratitude he placed himself at the disposal of that welcoming family of which he was eternally grateful, for which he dedicated himself day and night as the only reason to exist.

The humble couple loved Javier like a son, but the grief overwhelmed them when they saw the young man come and go like a zombie waiting patiently on the day that death takes pity on him. His gaze had lost all hint of humanity, his soul had withered and only that body remained empty and sterile.

Day and night Javier died a little, the memory was the only thing that accompanied him, and the fault was his faithful companion. Yuzuru, his black rose with sharp poisonous spines had died in that explosion and he had only been left on the road, abandoned. Javier cried every night in the darkness that tore him inside and in which he tried to imagine the body of his beloved under the sheets caressing every part of his being, consuming it slowly until dawn where he remembered that everything was a dream and that he was alone with his melancholy.

Months passed, and Javier tried with all his might to forget him and move on, to no avail. The wish of death became more and more prominent each passing week, and during a hot night of august, he decided that the best would be to leave this world and hope to find his true love in heaven or being dragged by him to hell.

Dawn painted the sky with beautiful pink and orange colours and Javier stepped into the boat that would help him fulfil his wish and rencounter Yuzuru for eternity. The soft wind moving the boat calmly, and he sat on the wooden bench, waiting for the perfect moment to cut the rope and leave forever. The soft morning breeze brought back memories, like when he first met Yuzuru that sunny day, in which the breeze moved his ebony hair and his dark eye shone with mystery thanks to the morning light.

Just when he was about to cut his ties with this world, he heard a voice and felt someone sit next to him. That unmistakable voice that he both loved and feared, his heart didn’t want to believe that he was there, he didn’t want to open his eyes and see that it was another trick of his depressed mind.

“The beard doesn’t look good on you, it makes you older, don’t you think?"

He looked up and saw that pair of dark eyes look at him again like the first time they met.


End file.
